Colors
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Kuroko has lived with Scientists his whole life, never seeing the outside world. All he wanted to do was be normal. Everyone else he knew had powers, wings, or claws. He didn't. So when he turned 16 and was told he was going to see the outside world, he was excited and scared. Once in the outside world, he now sees that the world isn't the same like the books he read. AkaKuro AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey New story. I actually wrote this a while ago but never continued it because I had the other stories to update. I really got to update more or cut back on stories. By the way, sorry I haven't updated anything in so long. I got sick recently and I still am. Plus I've been down lately and not really motivated. **

**Hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to write the second chapter now. **

* * *

><p><em>Red<em>

_Blue_

_Yellow_

_Green_

_Orange_

_Purple_

_Grey_

_Pink_

_These are the colors the scientist told me to remember. I must always remember them, no matter what. No matter what happens, no matter how long it takes, I must remember these colors._

* * *

><p><strong>My name is Tetsuya Kuroko, or at least that's what the scientists told me. I don't remember much of my life. I am 15, though I heard of the scientists talking about my birthday which is coming soon. That means I will be 16 soon.<strong>

**They said I would be allowed to go outside, to explore the world when I'm 16. My whole life I have been excited for this moment, but I've also been scared. The scientists, the medicines, the needles, I've grown used to it all.**

**I've gotten used to the other people too. They were mostly younger people, but there are some adults here too. I've gotten used to the old man across my room who can freeze whatever he wanted. I think he's ill. I do like the kid down the hall though. He has nice leathery wings and sharp claws.**

**I wondered why I wasn't like them. I asked them before and they said my time would come. What would that mean? I've been here my whole life, how long must I wait? But I must be patient. I was taught to be patient.**

**While we wait for my next check up, I mind as well tell you as much as I can without giving away too much information.**

**As I said, I have lived here my whole life, but I don't remember my early childhood memories. The scientists told me I suffered from amnesia at the time, so I didn't remember. And I never did. But I believe in them, they always tell the truth.**

**The people around here are special, they told me. I see some people walk around with tails dragging behind them, or their skin would glow a strange color. Sometimes I even saw animals run through the halls, or some monsters that had me hiding under my bed.**

**I wondered why I wasn't like them. I didn't have any tail, no wings, claws, nor abilities. Why couldn't I be normal like them? It felt so unnatural, not having anything special about me while I'm surrounded by those special people.**

**Anyway, I didn't say what this place was called. It's called Home, that's what the scientists told me. It's filled with long halls, many rooms for lots of special people, and bright rooms where I saw some creatures running around in.**

**I never saw what was outside of Home. I was curious of what it looked like and I got a chance to read a few things about it. I was taught to read and write, and I was fairly good at it. I was better at it than most, the Scientists told me. One day they had brought in books, some having pictures and others have lots of words.**

**I liked reading, it was fun since I couldn't do much here at Home. All I got to do here were my daily classes, my tests, walk around the halls, hang around in the cafeteria, sleep or read.**

**Oh, I think the Scientist for my check up is coming. I better stop writing for now.**

* * *

><p>Swift hands moved, grabbing the piece of paper they had been writing on, and hiding it under the mattress of a teen boys bed. They made sure the paper wasn't wrinkled or bent before carefully placing it under just as the door opened.<p>

Cerulean eyes looked up at the door, seeing a tall man in a lab coat come inside his room. It was one of the Scientists.

"Tetsuya, how have you been this morning?" The Scientist asked, carrying a bag inside before closing the door.

The boy on the bed, named Tetsuya Kuroko, looked at the man. He raised a small, pale hand to move some of his long light blue hair out of his face so he could see more. It has been growing for a long time, and he didn't remember when he last had it cut.

"I've been okay." Kuroko answered at which the man nodded.

"Did you wake up okay?" He asked, setting the bag on his bed.

"Yes, as always." Kuroko replied truthfully.

"I see." The Scientist said, opening his bag. He saw him taking out his usual needles, some empty and some full of different colors. He set them on Kuroko's nightstand, and the latter just watched. "What are the colors you are to always remember?"

"Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Purple, Grey, and Pink." Kuroko said without hesitation.

"Very good. You even remember the order." The Scientist said, getting an empty needle. "Alright, stay still. It's time for your daily check up."

The check ups always take at least a half hour, maybe more if Kuroko wasn't feeling well or the needles hurt too much. Though soon they were done and he expected the Scientist to leave, but he didn't just yet.

"Did you know your birthday is tomorrow, Tetsuya?"

"Really?" Kuroko asked. He didn't know it was tomorrow. He thought he would have to wait at least a week.

"Indeed." He slowly pulled something else out of his bag. It was scissors. "I need you to stay still once more."

"What will you do?" Kuroko asked, unsure about the scissors. These weren't used in his usual check ups.

"It's time to cut your hair. You don't mind, right?"

After Kuroko shook his head, the Scientist began cutting his light blue hair. It took a few minutes since it was long, but it was finally short, well done light blue hair. "You're all done. Now will you come with me?"

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked, touching his new short hair.

"Since you will be leaving tomorrow, we will celebrate today. Today will also be like a last goodbye."

"Goodbye? Can't I return?"

"You can visit, but I'd be proud of you if you found another Home in the world." The Scientist said, and Kuroko tilted his head.

"Like in the books? With the bricks?"

"They can also be wood or stone too."

"I want a cabin." Kuroko said, remembering reading about one in a book.

"Then work hard and make us proud."

True to the Scientists word, they had celebrated and also said goodbyes. Apparently Kuroko was supposed to leave in the early morning, being taken to the closest town.

Kuroko couldn't wait and he almost didn't sleep all night. It was so exciting! He would he leaving soon and seeing other people. Though he wondered if they would accept him. He's not normal, he doesn't have powers or wings, nothing. How would people see him? Would they make him an outcast, like that one character he read about?

He was scared of not being accepted, but his excitement covered it. Trying his best, it took a bit before he fell asleep. He slept for a long while until a different Scientist woke him up early in the morning.

After getting dressed, making sure to hide the paper he has been writing in his pocket without the Scientist noticing, the Scientist lead him into another room which had a few other Scientists and a big door.

"It's time to take you out into the world, Tetsuya." The Scientist he did his check up with yesterday said. He held a red bandana in his hands as he walked closer. "Do you remember your colors?"

"Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Purple, Grey, and Pink." Kuroko repeated as the Scientist gently tied the bandana around Kuroko's wrist.

"Good. What color is this?" He asked, pointing at the bandana.

"Red."

"Very good. This will help you."

"Help me with what?" Kuroko asked, confused.

"You will know when the time comes." He said before backing away. "Don't do it now or in the car, but when you touch this bandana which is red, just think of any power you've seen around here or would like to have."

"Like ice or super strength?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes. Doesn't matter what you think, but once you do, it'll be permanent." He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"It's time to go." Another Scientist said, and before Kuroko could get his answer, he was lead to the big doors. They were slowly opened and a bright light hit Kuroko's eyes, making him close them. When they reopened, he looked around in amazement.

All around him were trees. He could see the bright blue sky filled with white puffy clouds, just like what he saw in picture books. The grass was indeed a beautiful green, and he saw a butterfly fluttering about.

"This is a part of the outside world." One Scientist said, leading Kuroko into the car. He couldn't wait to see more. "Go ahead and take a nap. It's a long car ride."

Kuroko slowly sat in the seat, his hands touching the leather car seat. When his door shut, he looked out the window, wondering if the whole world looked like this. He heard of snow falling from the sky and bodies of water called oceans bigger than Home. Was it all true?

Leaning his head against the window, he closed his eyes, knowing he should sleep more. With a soft sigh, Kuroko slowly began to drift off into unconsciousness.

When he awoke, he didn't know how much time has past. All he knew was that when he opened his eyes, they were in a dark parking lot, pulling up to a stop. He slowly looked around, seeing that they were by a building with other parked cars surrounding them.

He read the sign of the building and he slowly thought of the letters before the word. _M-O-T-E-L? _Kuroko thought in confusion. He didn't know what a Motel was.

When he was told to get out, he did as he was told. He got another look around, tilting his head. It was dark out, so it must mean they've been driving all day.

"This is a Motel," A Scientist explained. "It's a place where people sleep."

"I understand." Kuroko said, even though he was confused. So Motels were places where people can sleep... Maybe he could sleep there for tonight before exploring tomorrow.

"We must be going. Good luck, Tetsuya." The Scientist said, getting back into the car. Wait, they were leaving him here, all alone?

"B..Bye..?" Kuroko said hesitantly, raising his hand to slowly wave to him.

"Goodbye, Tetsuya." The Scientist said before pulling away in his car. It only took a few seconds for him to leave the parking lot, leaving Kuroko all alone.

Kuroko sighed before looking around. He didn't see anyone around as he began to walk around the corner of the Motel, trying to find the entrance. He just wanted to get some more sleep so he could explore the next day.

When he turned the corner, he stared in surprise. He was faced with a street that had a lot of people walking around. Buildings, tall or short, were shining brightly with lights all around. Just where was he? Shaking his head, he slowly walked to a door that seemed like the entrance to this Motel.

It was bright inside with two sets of stairs, a big desk with someone behind it in between. They looked up, seeming surprised that a 16 year old walked in all alone.

"May I help you..?" The woman asked hesitantly.

"...I was told people could sleep here." Kuroko said, looking at the woman. She didn't look like a Scientist.

"That is correct. Do you have enough money?"

"You require money to sleep..?" Kuroko asked in surprise. He learned of money from books and the Scientists. Apparently people loved this green paper or their different colored coins.

"That's what a Motel is." The woman said with a roll of her eyes. "If this is some joke then leave."

"But..."

"If you don't have money then leave. Go back to your parents." The woman said with irritation. Kuroko, not wanting any trouble, left quickly. Now where would he go?

He looked around, his eyes unused to such bright colors everywhere. He began walking quickly, merging with a large crowd of walking people. Why were so many people out now?

He felt a little scared of being surrounded by so many people. Plus, he didn't know if he couldn't see from the crowd, but it looked like these people didn't have tails or wings...

He ducked into a dark alley, wanting to escape the crowds. With a sigh, Kuroko walked down the alley carefully, making sure not to trip over anything. It seemed a little dirty...

"It's weird here and it hasn't even been ten minutes..." Kuroko said with a sigh, hugging himself as he continued walking. Though he didn't see where he was going and yelped in surprise when he fell down. Another yelp, one of pain, left his mouth when he felt something cut his hands. Was this glass?

He slowly stood, raising his hands. They had multiple cuts in them, some bleeding more than others. Why was there glass in an alley?

"Hey, who's down here?"

Kuroko jumped in surprise when he heard a new voice. Who was that? He slowly turned around, seeing a man there. He seemed alone and Kuroko tilted his head. "Who are you?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about who I am." The man said, walking closer. Kuroko didn't move, curious of what this man would do. He felt him staring and he slowly looked down. "That's some nice blue hair you have. Is it dyed?"

"Dyed? I've never been near dye in my life." Kuroko answered and the man hummed. Wasn't he going to ask about his wounds? Could he not see them in the dark?

He jumped in surprise when he felt a tight hand on his wrist, the one with the bandana. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked, keeping his feet in place. He was not going anywhere with a stranger.

"It's rare to see natural light blue hair. People like that get auctioned."

"They do...?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, all the time." The man answered. "Whoever pays the most money gets that prize."

Wait, money? The Scientists warned him of this before... They told him if anyone wishes to sell him to not trust them at all.

"You're a bad guy." Kuroko said almost childishly. All he knew were that people like these were bad guys, like in his stories.

"No, you got it wrong. I'm nice- Hey!"

Kuroko had tried pulling away, wanting to get away from the man but he had a tight grip. "You won't be leaving that easily." The man growled.

Kuroko reached out his other hand, placing it over his bandana, trying to pull his hand away. _Oh how I wish I could disappear!_ He pleaded in his mind as he was getting dragged away.

He blinked in surprise, because right as he said that, he saw his hands and arms slowly disappear. It scared him, making him shout in surprise. The man looked back before giving a shocked look, letting Kuroko go. Kuroko couldn't see his hands nor any part of his body. Did he disappear?

"Hey! Where did he go? He was just here!" He heard the man say, unknowing that Kuroko was right in front of him. Confused, Kuroko tried touching where his arm should be. He felt his own skin under his hand which he couldn't see. He didn't disappear... He was invisible! Even his clothes were invisible.

_"It's time to take you out into the world, Tetsuya. Do you remember your colors?"_

_"Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Purple, Grey, and Pink."_

_"Good. What color is this?"_

_"Red."_

_"Very good. This will help you."_

_"Help me with what?"_

_"You will know when the time comes. Don't do it now or in the car, but when you touch this bandana which is red, just think of any power you've seen around here or would like to have."_

Kuroko blinked in surprise as he remembered the conversation he had with the Scientist. So... now he had the power of invisibility?

_Wait... The Bandana is red... Red is the first color of my colors that I must remember... Do I have to have certain colored bandanas? _Kuroko thought to himself, but shook his head when he saw the man walking around, trying to find Kuroko.

Swiftly and quietly, Kuroko ran off, still invisible. He made it onto a new street which was a little quieter. There was only a few people out, probably heading home to rest or something. When no one was looking, he thought about turning back to normal. It only took a second but his hands reappeared, along with his body and clothes.

"I have to somehow find all the other colors now..." Kuroko murmured, beginning to walk down the street. "I wonder where I can get them..."

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kuroko turned around quickly, surprised again by the voice. Was it that man? It couldn't be, it sounded different.

He saw a red headed male standing there, a little taller than him. He looked about 16 as well. He had short blood red hair, the same color as his bandana, and mismatched cat like eyes. One was red, the other was golden, and it fascinated Kuroko.

"Hello? I'm speaking to you. Are you alright? Your hands are bleeding." The male said and Kuroko blinked before looking at his hands. He forgot about his hands, too excited about gaining his first power.

"I'm okay..." He answered and the male frowned.

"You're bleeding badly and you might get infection. Come with me, my home is close by. I'll help you then let you get back to your parents."

"I don't have parents." Kuroko said, tilting his head.

"What?" The redhead asked before humming. "Well, come along. I promise not to hurt you. I am Seijuuro Akashi, do you know your name?"

"Yes... I am Tetsuya Kuroko." Kuroko said, slowly following Akashi when he walked off.

"You don't have parents? Are you an orphan?"

"No... I never had parents. I was always surrounded by Scientists." Kuroko said, raised to only say the truth.

"...I see." Akashi replied, leading Kuroko to his home. "What are you doing alone then?"

"The Scientists finally let me outside since it's my birthday." Kuroko said with a bright smile, while Akashi just glanced at him.

"It's your birthday? January 31st? How old are you now?"

"16."

"Same. I turned 16 last December on the 20th." Akashi replied with amusement.

"Oh nice." Kuroko said, looking around. They seemed to be in a quieter place now, rather than that noisy and bright street. "Where do you live?"

"I live close to my parents house. They live in a penthouse but it was noisy where they were at. I got permission to live in a house by myself, as long as it was close by." Akashi answered.

"I see." Kuroko said, completely amazed. He didn't know what a penthouse was, but he was amazed how Akashi lived alone at the age of 16.

"Do you have a place to sleep?" Akashi suddenly asked.

"I tried this place called a Motel but... They said you needed money." Kuroko said with a sad sigh.

"Yes, you need money for a lot of things." Akashi said, almost sighing himself. "You won't get by easily without money these days."

"Oh... How do you get money?"

"You work." Akashi answered, suddenly turning into a yard and walking up to a door to a nice house. Kuroko simply followed. "Work? On what?"

"Different things." Akashi answered patiently. "Say, do you know how to read? And write?"

"Yes. The Scientists taught me how." Kuroko said, proud of himself.

"I see." Akashi murmured, opening the door and walking inside. He let Kuroko inside before closing the door. "Come with me to the bathroom. I'll clean up your wounds then let you sleep."

Kuroko followed Akashi through the nice furnished house. It definitely had more color and decorations than Home. Akashi lead him into a bathroom, making him sit on the edge of the tub with his hands out.

"Alright, I don't see anything in your cuts. Stay still, this might hurt." Akashi said, getting a wet cloth, slowly wiping the blood off his hand. Kuroko didn't even flinch, used to more intense pain from needles.

"What can I call you?" Kuroko asked.

"Whatever you want." Akashi said, cleaning his wounds.

"Like what?"

"...Try Akashi-san?"

"Akashi-san? No, I don't like that."

"Then try Akashi-kun." Akashi said with a shrug, placing the blood soaked cloth on the sink. He got out some bandages before carefully wrapping Kuroko's hands up.

"Akashi-kun... I like that. What will you call me?"

"What were you called before?"

"Tetsuya."

"Then I'll call you Tetsuya." Akashi said, looking up at Kuroko with a smile. The latter smiled a little, liking the sound of his name coming from Akashi's lips.

"I like that."

"Alright." Akashi said, standing up after he wrapped up Kuroko's hands. "You can sleep on the couch if you want. I'll get you a blanket." Kuroko nodded as he stood up, looking at his bandaged hands.

Akashi walked away so Kuroko simply followed, watching as Akashi opened a closet door and pulled out a blanket. They walked back to the living room which they passed on their way to the bathroom.

"There's the couch," Akashi said, pointing at the couch. "Lay down so I can give you your blanket."

Kuroko did as he was told, laying down. Akashi handed him his blanket and Kuroko covered himself, feeling the warmth immediately. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"...Get some rest." Akashi said after a moment before walking away and upstairs. Kuroko smiled, snuggling into his blanket as he closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to explore this place in the morning and to find some more colors to collect.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Look, I actually wrote a second chapter like I said I would. What a surprise- _**

**_Hope y'all Enjoy~ _**

_**By the way, Tetsuya will eventually meet the GoM, possibly in the next chapter. **_

* * *

><p><strong>It's early in the morning from what I can tell. Back at Home, I didn't have a window so I could never tell what time it was. The light in my room always woke me up. It turned on when it's morning and off when it's night. Simple as that.<strong>

**Though today was the first time I've seen a Sun rise. And believe it or not, the colors changed! The sky wasn't blue like in stories. It was orange and red and even pink! It was so beautiful, I wish I could touch it.**

**It the first beautiful thing I've seen since my arrival into the outside world. No, I think that stranger I met last night was. His name is Akashi... Sayjuro or something. I don't know how to spell it... But I call him Akashi-kun and he calls me Tetsuya! It reminds me of Home.**

**Anyway, Akashi-kun is... Unnatural. Like me. He doesn't have fangs. Nor wings or claws or even a tail. Although he did have red hair and two different colored eyes. One was such a beautiful gold, the other a gorgeous blood red. That was always my favorite color.**

**However... He wasn't the only unnatural I saw. This outside world... The scientists dropped me off in some place that has no normal people! No one had any powers or aura. It was uncomfortable to be around them. Well, maybe I can ask Akashi. After all, he is an unnatural too.**

"You think I'm unnatural?"

Kuroko jumped slightly on the stool he sat on. He had been so absorbed in his writing that he didn't notice Akashi entering the kitchen. When Kuroko woke up, he went to the kitchen after watching the beautiful sun rise of course.

Akashi had a nice kitchen with a counter in the middle of the room and a few stools. He also had nice food Kuroko noticed when he snooped around. However he didn't take anything, not wanting to steal.

"Yes... But I'm unnatural too so I don't mean to be rude." Kuroko murmured softly. He noticed Akashi was dressed different than last night. Was he going somewhere? Why so early in the morning? Kuroko looked down at his own appearance. Regular blue pants and a plain white shirt. He guessed unnaturals don't wear blue pants and white shirts...

"Are you hungry?" Akashi asked as Kuroko folding up his paper, planning to put it with his others in his pocket. He only had so little paper left. Maybe he could ask Akashi for more.

"Yes. Very much so." Kuroko answered.

Akashi nodded as he headed towards the fridge. "So, why do you say we are unnatural?"

"Because we don't have powers." Kuroko said, making Akashi pause for a second before continuing what he was doing.

"Powers? Like what?" Akashi asked.

"Um... I knew someone who could freeze whatever they want. There were also those who could turn invisible..." Kuroko remembered last night when he received his first power. He had accidentally chosen invisibility. When a man tried taking him away to sell him, he touched the red bandana on his wrist by mistake, wishing he could disappear. Then he did. Well, he turned invisible, not disappeared.

After that he came to the conclusion that different colors gave him different powers. That was why he was given those colors to remember...

"You alright? You're spacing out." Akashi suddenly said, gaining Kuroko's attention.

"I'm fine. Just remembering something." Kuroko said, waving his hand. He continued speaking, now playing with the bandana on his wrist. "No one had any tails or wings either. It was weird."

"Just where did you come from Tetsuya?"

"I came from Home."

"And what is home?" Akashi asked, pausing from his cooking.

"White walls. Lots of white walls and halls. There was also a lot of people there too. All of them were normal but I.. I'm not normal. I'm not like them. Or, at least I used to be unnatural. I'm still not sure." Kuroko explained.

"I see." Akashi murmured. Kuroko watched him, wondering what he was thinking. Surely Akashi believed him right? Or did unnaturals think differently?

Kuroko blinked when a plate was placed in front of him. He looked down at it, seeing something yellow on it. "...What is this?"

"...Eggs..." Akashi gave Kuroko a weird look that Kuroko didn't know what to make out of. However it disappeared, leaving him wondering if he imagined it. "It's a food. Don't worry, it's fine."

"I never had this at Home before..." Kuroko said, hesitantly poking at it with a fork.

Akashi sighed before taking the fork. He took a bit of Kuroko's food and ate it before giving the fork back. "I didn't poison it or anything. Go ahead and eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

Kuroko watched Akashi for a minute. Nothing seemed to be happening so he looked at the food. He was used to soups, maybe sandwiches with weird smelling meats inside but it tasted good otherwise. Knowing he needed to eat, plus he was starving, Kuroko began eating. He was cautious, but after tasting it, he ate excitedly.

Akashi watched the boy in front of him eat. He was generally worried more than freaked out. Here was a stranger he found on the street, bleeding. When he asked where his parents were, he said he didn't have any, only surrounded by scientists his whole life. Now he spoke about how the people at this place he called 'Home' had powers and abnormal body parts like tails or wings.

Did this boy have amnesia? Was he insane? Even he, Akashi Seijuuro, was doubting Kuroko's words. He just... didn't know what to think of it.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said, getting the boy's attention. "Did these scientists do anything?"

"They gave me lessons and did daily check ups and stuff." Kuroko said after swallowing his food.

"Check ups?"

"Took blood, injected things in me. Sometimes it hurt and sometimes it made me tired." Kuroko said, rubbing his arms as if he was remembering. "But they only meant good so it's okay. I mean, I'm okay now. I'm not unnatural anymore."

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked.

"I finally gained a power and I can gain more." Kuroko said, smiling brightly as if it was his birthday. Well, it was his birthday yesterday.

"Power? What power?" Akashi watched Kuroko curiously but also warily. If he tried anything dangerous of course he would stop him.

"I can turn invisible. Isn't that cool? I'm finally normal." Kuroko said happily. He then blinked before looking down. "Sorry, I shouldn't be so happy about getting my power when you haven't yet. I guess you earn them?"

"No Tetsuya, you don't." Akashi said, surprising Kuroko. "Having powers isn't normal."

"But..."

Akashi stared at Kuroko. He looked surprised, confused, and scared. He closed his eyes, sighing. Kuroko was only released into the world yesterday if what he said is true which he doubted. He must have amnesia or something and wondered away from the hospital he stayed at. His parents must be worried. "Nothing sorry. Just stay here, I have to go to school soon."

"School? What's that?" Kuroko asked, looking at Akashi a little hesitantly.

"It's where we learn. I only have this year and next year before I graduate. I will graduate one year early."

"Graduate?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head.

Akashi had to refrain from face palming. _Amnesia, amnesia, remember!_ He thought to himself. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Are you going now? Can I come with?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kuroko pouted. "I want to come."

"You're not enrolled into the school. You're not allowed to come." Akashi said sternly. He left the kitchen but Kuroko just followed. "No, stay."

"But what will I do here?" Kuroko asked as Akashi got his jacket and bag by the door. He paused, looking around. What could Kuroko do?

"Watch tv?" Akashi suggested. Surely that will fascinate the confused boy.

"Tv...?"

Akashi didn't even try to reassure himself, knowing he would need to be patient. He went over to the tv in his living room, turning it on. Kuroko immediately became interested seeing the colors moving on the screen. He picked up the remote before handing it to Kuroko. "Find out how it works. If you do I'll give you a treat."

Before Kuroko could say anything, Akashi got his things quickly before leaving. Kuroko stared at the door, a bit upset Akashi had to leave already. He was curious of what this school was too...

He sighed, sitting down on the couch he slept on before. He supposed he had to wait for Akashi to get back... Or he could follow him to this school he spoke about. He had the power to do so with his invisibility so he could follow Akashi without getting noticed. The scientists would be so proud of his thinking!

Kuroko stood up, throwing the remote onto the couch. No need for that anymore. He made sure the bandana was tight on his wrist before sighing. What would activate his power? Perhaps thinking about it?

Kuroko relaxed, silently voicing his desires to become invisible. After a few moments it began to work. How easy it was! His clothes were invisible again which was good. He supposed that wasn't just a one time thing. Now to follow Akashi before he got too far.

* * *

><p>Kuroko looked up, amazed at the view in front of him. He had followed Akashi and because he was invisible, he hadn't been noticed. He followed Akashi to this so called School. He didn't know it was so big. Plus there were other unnaturals there like Akashi. So this is where they learn?<p>

Would it be like Home? With endless halls and white rooms? Did they have needles to take as well? Excited to explore, Kuroko stepped towards the school. He stopped when he suddenly remembered Akashi's words. He wasn't allowed in. He wasn't... enrolled or whatever Akashi said. Still... It wouldn't hurt to go in right?

He saw other people around his age enter the building. Kuroko hesitated before sighing. He hoped he didn't get in trouble, but if he's invisible, he supposed he won't be found. He went with the other kids, unnoticed, and entered the building when they did. He moved to the side so he wouldn't get caught nor trip anyone.

As he expected they entered a long hall. It looked like there were more long halls. They weren't completely white and there were many weird doors on the walls but it was close enough. It already reminded him of Home.

He jumped when he heard a loud ringing sound. Then at that moment the kids began to rush. Did that signal something? Was something coming? Kuroko stayed out the way, standing by the door while watching the other teens rush to class. (But of course Kuroko didn't know that.)

Kuroko looked around, seeing no one else in the long hall. It didn't seem like anything was coming after them either... No big monster like Kuroko saw at Home.

He willingly became visible when he made sure no one was around. He couldn't believe he was in School. Would he be able to learn to? He loved learning, he hoped he could learn.

However before he could even take one step, the front door behind him suddenly swung open and hit him square on. It was enough force to actually knock him down onto the floor. He heard a small gasp when he landed on the ground, thankfully unhurt.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I was just trying to get to class."

It was another male. Kuroko could tell by the voice. He sat up, shaking his head before looking up at the male who hit him with a door. His eyes widened slightly when he took in their features.

They had short wavy brown hair which framed their face perfectly. Their hazel eyes, behind the worry for Kuroko, showed only kindness and excitement. They looked tall too but hopefully not to tall. Though they definitely looked fit, and if Kuroko knew what an athlete was, he would have thought that they looked like one.

"Hello? Can you speak?" They asked and Kuroko realized he didn't reply. Though he found he couldn't reply, just staring at the boy in front of him. They looked 16 as well...

Kuroko noticed his cheeks felt hot and he wondered if he was gaining a fever. Why would his cheeks feel hot now of all times?

"I think I broke him." The boy standing over Kuroko said in worry. Kuroko watched as he reached out, gently hooking his arms over Kuroko's to pick him up. Once he was on his feet, he shook his head.

"S-Sorry, I'm fine." Kuroko replied before giving a strange look. Did he just stutter? He never stuttered before... The scientists often did it when they were scared or worried. What was he scared about?

"Are you sure? Your face is red." They said, still worried. Kuroko noticed he was almost fussing over him like a anxious mother. "What color is the sky? Do you remember your name?"

Hearing about the sky, Kuroko was reminded about the sun rise he watched that morning. He smiled at just the memory. "The sun rise this morning was beautiful. I never knew the sky could turn red and orange!"

The boy seemed confused for a second before smiling. For some reason, Kuroko was glad they weren't worried anymore. "Yeah, they can be beautiful."

"Oh, you also asked for my name. I'm Tetsuya Kuroko." Kuroko said happily. Maybe he could make a new friend.

"That's a nice name." The boy said. "My name is Masao Sato. You can call me Masao, no surnames please." The smile Masao gave made Kuroko's legs buckle for some reason. Why was this happening? "Hey are you sure you're alright? Should I take you to the nurse?"

"Nurse?" Kuroko asked. What was a nurse?

"...Did I make you forget things?" Masao frowned slightly. "Do you know how to get to the nurse?"

"No.."

"I'll show you. Come on, they'll make you feel better." Masao said. Kuroko almost refused but once the boy in front of him smiled reassuringly, he just had to follow.

"Do you know someone named Akashi Seijuuro?" Kuroko asked as Masao lead him to this so called 'Nurse'.

"Who doesn't know about him? He's practically an all star!" Masao said and Kuroko had no idea if that was good or not. "He's good at basketball and he's at the top of all the classes. It's hard not to get noticed when you're that good at life."

"I see. Do you know where he is?" Kuroko asked hopefully.

"No, I don't know his schedule. Why?"

"He told me I wasn't allowed at School since I wasn't enrolled or something and told me to stay at his house. He wanted me to figure out how the tv remote worked." Kuroko said, making Masao stop.

"You're not enrolled?" He asked. Kuroko shook his head. "Well this explains why I've never seen you before... Wait why we're you here then? And how does Akashi know you?"

"Well I got curious because I like learning and Akashi-kun said you guys learn here..." Kuroko murmured before brightening up. "And Akashi-kun found me in the street and patched my hands up. They were bleeding because I tripped on glass." He lifted up his hands, showing his bandaged hands.

"Wait he found you on the street?" Kuroko saw that Masao had concern in his eyes. He almost forgot to reply.

"Yeah. A man found me and tried selling me but I ran away. That's when Akashi-kun found me."

"Where are your parents?" Masao asked.

"I don't have any." Kuroko said. Masao was silent for a moment and Kuroko wondered what he did wrong.

"Here, come on. Do you want to see Akashi?"

"Yeah but... You said you don't know where he is." Kuroko said.

"No but trust me. I can get the office to call him down and you can see him." Masao said. He saw the uncertainty in Kuroko's eyes but he just smiled. "Do you trust me?"

Kuroko hesitated. What if Masao lead him away like that man tried to? What was more worrying was that he seemed weak against this boy. His body reacted differently around him. Maybe that was a sign?

"Okay. As long as I can see Akashi-kun."

* * *

><p>Honestly, why on earth would he need to be called down to the office?<p>

Akashi sighed as he walked down the halls, headings towards the office. He just had to be pulled out in the middle of literature. His favorite class. This better not take long.

He ran a hand through his short red hair, sighing once again. Why would he need to go to the office anyway? Did his parents want something? They never really bothered him, especially during school, so if it was them it must be an emergency.

Akashi finally arrived at the office, opening the door. He just wanted to get this over with so he could return to class. "What is-"

"Akashi-kun!"

He was cut off when he felt two arms wrap around him, hugging him tightly. He recognized that voice...

"Tetsuya..?"

"Yes?" Kuroko looked up at Akashi.

The redhead was silent for a moment, wondering if this really was Kuroko. "Why are you hugging me?" He asked, almost darkly. He didn't let anyone touch him.

"Because I missed you?" Kuroko didn't seem to notice. Akashi sighed, gently removing Kuroko's arms.

"Why are you here? How did you even get here? I told you to stay home." Akashi whispered softly.

"I was curious and wanted to learn. You told me you learned here and I wanted to learn too." Kuroko pouted slightly. "And I followed you."

Akashi sighed, placing his hand over his face. He felt like he was being followed that morning but he didn't see anyone following him. _Wait... _He remembered how Kuroko said he could turn invisible. Was it true...?

No, how could he think of such things? It was impossible.

"How did you even find the office?" Akashi asked.

"Masao-kun showed me the way." Kuroko answered, turning to look at a boy who was sitting in one of the seats.

Akashi stared at him while he hesitantly waved. He knew Masao, good at basketball he supposed and has good grades most of the time but not something to note on. He supposed he could give him a break since he did help Kuroko. Although for what price? Did the boy want something?

"Thank you for helping me meet up with Akashi-kun again." Kuroko said, now speaking to Masao. Akashi watched as the brunette smiled.

"It was nothing. I was late anyway. Glad to know I helped someone out today." Masao said. "Well, I'm going to get to class. See ya Kuroko." He said, standing up. "...Bye, Akashi." He said softly. It was natural that the redhead was feared for his status in school and in his family.

Once he was gone, Akashi pulled Kuroko closer. "What did you tell him?"

"What?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"What did you tell him? How much did you tell him?" Akashi asked quietly.

"Well... I told him I didn't have parents and that you found me and patched me up. That's it really." Kuroko said softly.

"You didn't say anything about the scientists right?"

"No."

"Good. Don't tell anyone. For now, tell everyone you can't remember about most things. If they ask who your parents are, say you don't remember. If they ask where you live, say you don't remember again. Let them think you have amnesia for now." Akashi said.

"Why? I don't have amnesia." Kuroko murmured.

"It's to help you. Don't you want to learn?"

"I want to learn." Kuroko said.

"If you do this, I'll try to get you enrolled into school." Akashi said. He mentally sighed. He couldn't get Kuroko enrolled, his parents have to, and he wasn't sure if they would want to enroll a random kid on the street into school.

"Alright." Kuroko said happily.

"Akashi-san," One of the receptionists said, gaining the redheads attention. "The principal would like to speak with you and your friend."

Akashi expected that since he had been called down by said principal. He was just glad he could warn Kuroko what to do first. He took Kuroko's hand as if it was the most natural thing to do, leading him back to the principals office.

He knocked before entering, seeing the principle sitting there calmly. Akashi made Kuroko sit down before sitting beside him. It was silent before the man before them cleared his throat.

"So... You know about this boy, Akashi?" He asked.

"Yes. I found him last night in the streets, his hands bleeding. I asked him where his parents are and he said he didn't remember so I took him in to patch his hands up." Akashi explained, making Kuroko look at his bandaged hands.

"What else happened?"

"I let him spend the night. He looked tired and hungry. Then this morning I asked him where he came from and he said he didn't remember that either. I decided I would help him find his parents but I had to go to school of course. I told him to stay home however I didn't think he would follow me." Akashi explained.

"Is this true?" The man asked, looking at Kuroko.

"Yes. Akashi-kun has done nothing but help me." Kuroko said.

"Alright... So what is your name?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko."

"I see. Well, we will look around for any Kuroko family that has a missing son. For now, we can have a foster home care for him."

"With all due respect," Akashi started immediately. "I can take care of him. If not me since I am 16, my parents can."

"I think that's up to your parents to decide."

"Then call them tomorrow. I will have them meet Tetsuya tonight. If they accept him, they'll call you tomorrow. If not, then I'll bring Tetsuya tomorrow to be taken to a foster home." Akashi said.

"I don't think that's the best decision..."

"I believe I can take care of Tetsuya since I am already taking care of myself. I'm willing to make this deal with you." Akashi responded, leaning back in his chair.

The principle seemed hesitant. He did not know what would be best for the amnesia boy. He looked over, seeing the sad look in the boy's eyes.

"Are you separating me from Akashi-kun?" He asked, frowning. He leaned over, clinging to Akashi's arm. The redhead almost moved his arm away before stopping. This could be in his favor. "Akashi-kun has done nothing but be nice and take care of me. I won't let anyone take me away from him." He said, clinging tighter.

Akashi looked at his principle seeing the man sigh. Looks like he won, as always. "Fine. I'll take up your offer. If your parents offer to take care of him until we find his parents then he will stay with you. If not, he will go to the foster home."

"That won't be happening." Akashi said, standing up. He knew he was dismissed as there was nothing else to talk about. "I'll keep Tetsuya with me for the whole school day. I know he won't leave the school without me and he's curious enough."

"Keep him in your sights." The principle warned. Kuroko, still clinging to Akashi, was lead out the office by said teen.

"Good job." Akashi praised softly.

"I did nothing but speak what I wanted." Kuroko said, smiling softly. "Akashi-kun helped me so I must return the favor."

"There's no need. I have everything I could ever need in life." Akashi said, walking down the hall. He still had some time left before literature class ended.

"Oh. Well, then I'll do some small tedious things around the house?" Kuroko offered.

_Ironic how he knows advanced words like tedious yet doesn't know what eggs are._

"Sure." Akashi said. However, that was only if his parents agreed to take guardianship over Kuroko. It would be hard but if he bargained, maybe he could get them to agree.

Kuroko seemed pleased that Akashi agreed. He clung onto his arm tighter, purring. Akashi grimaced, making Kuroko release his arm. When Kuroko gave him a questioning, almost upset glance, he sighed and let out his hand. "Only until we get to class."

"Okay." Kuroko said, taking Akashi's hand. "Thanks."

"For what?" Akashi asked in confusion.

"For everything." Kuroko said, looking up at Akashi. The redhead blinked before grumbling, looking ahead. He murmured an 'It was nothing', not looking at Kuroko. How this new boy made him react like so was a mystery to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And as I said, its an AkaKuro, so I'll leave your imaginations decide of what Masao is all about~<strong>_


End file.
